


Эти двое

by fandom_Hells_Kitchen_2018 (fandom_Hells_Kitchen)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-07 11:51:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15907719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Hells_Kitchen/pseuds/fandom_Hells_Kitchen_2018
Summary: драббл, написанный на рейтинговую выкладку ФБ-18





	Эти двое

**Author's Note:**

> стихи

Эти двое — юные боги, огонь и зной. Совершенство, текущий по венам извечный жар. И сидят они, за незримой своей стеной — как в Эдеме, хотя вокруг многолюдный бар. Красотою оба светятся изнутри — от макушек до самых кончиков стройных ног. Хоть позировать Микеланджело их бери, хоть тащи их на обложку журнала Vogue.  
Как по воздуху электрический ток течет, так они друг другу смотрят — глаза в глаза. И когда один из них сделает первый ход, то второй со всей очевидностью будет за.  
Я открыт к предложениям, шепчет с улыбкой он, хоть, конечно же, сам отнюдь не лишен идей. Это танго — танец любовников всех времен — до мельчайших па известно ему и ей.  
…Под ее напором прижат он к стене спиной, но при этом не теряется ни на миг — и, сорвав с нее лифчик тоненький, кружевной, поцелуем к высокой нежной груди приник.  
И вселенная полыхает сухим огнем, и одежды на пол брошены впопыхах. Пять секунд — и она уже скачет верхом на нем: как была, в чулках и туфлях на каблуках. Учащенное дыхание в тишине, колыханье упругих маленьких ягодиц… Два горячих юных тела на простыне — наслажденье без стеснения и границ.  
Им на многое хватит времени до утра за закрытыми на крепкий замок дверьми.  
Это — страсть, азарт, искусство, соблазн, игра…  
Это просто красиво, господи, черт возьми.

Эти двое не так красивы, не так юны. Никакое не совершенство, не идеал. В волосах у обоих — проблески седины: слишком страшную дань с них нынешний год собрал.  
А в кладовке тесно, но где бы они могли для себя — и лишь для себя — отыскать момент? Пол немыт, облупилась краска, углы в пыли, а за тонкой дверью — дети и спецагент.  
…Оба тянут неловко друг с друга, с себя штаны (и плевать, какое при этом на ком белье). Он сажает ее на полочку у стены, чтоб как прежде — быстро и жадно — войти в нее. И обоих со страшной силой уже несет — а она ж кричит, как кошка, лишь только тронь. И рукой он ей зажимает поспешно рот, а она, смеясь, кусает его ладонь.  
...Этот маленький, неудобный и тесный рай — словно сжатый в чьей-то надежной большой горсти…  
И невольно он все же первый летит за край — и сквозь стон виновато шепчет: прости, прости.  
У нее на ресницах слезы, в глазах темно, если счастлив он — много надо ли ей самой….  
Это просто снова двое слились в одно.  
Это просто любовь, о господи, боже мой.


End file.
